joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:The Pure Heart of Valentine's Day!
This is the Valentine's Day Roleplay! Join now! ♥_♥ Prepare your hearts, 'cause it's fun! Plot The heroes prepare for February 14. They made greeting cards, they bought rose lollipops, & they bought bouquets for each couple. The villains see the heroes distracted, so they launch a great assault that will destroy the heroes after the party. Will the villains succeed? List of Gifts #greeting cards #rose lollipops #heart-on-a-stick #chocolates #red jewelry #fresh / silk flowers #love letters Characters NOTE: Italicized couples are engaged. Married ones are underlined. Couples in a relationship are bold-faced. 'Heroes' 'Couples' *Josh the Hedgehog & Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna & Sara the Echidna (JTH) *'Jess the Hedgehog & Alice the Cat (JTH)' *'Spade the Echidna & Clover the Bat (JTH)' *'Diamond the Hedgehog & Heart the Cat (JTH)' *'Stream the Jackal & Yaumi the Collie (Venom)' *'Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) & SPARKY (Spongebob100)' 'Singles' *Koji the Shock Fox-bat (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Raven the Flamehog (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Already married to Blaze the Hedgecat Character ) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (Already married to Anu the Anubis Warrior Character ) *'Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) '(is in a relationship with Sabrina the Fox Parris' character ) *Frost & Scorch the Skunk-cats (JTH) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) *Cynthia the Rabbit (Spiderboy2012) *Luna the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) 'Villains' *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Tensai the Shark (Spongebob100) Rules *No godmodding. *No powerplaying. *No twinking (embiggening). *No cheesing. *No speedhacking. *No major sexuality. (you can hug & kiss only) *Do not break the 4th wall. (going off the plot) HAVE FUN. Theme Songs You can post your love team's theme song even the other character isn't present. NOTE: Song - Singer Josh & Yuki - A Little Love - Fiona Fung Love Wall 'Josh the Hedgehog' Happy Valentine's Day, my friends. And Happy Valentine's Day, Yuki, I ♥ U! Roleplay 'Pt. 1: Valentian Preparation' : 8:00 AM... With an engaged couple Josh & Yuki with companions... Josh: ''(wakes up, yawning) What a good day for hearts.. ''(shakes Yuki) ''Dear, get up now. '''Yuki: '(wakes up, yawning) ''Good morning, General. Happy Valentine's Day. '''Josh: '''Good morning, dear. You too. '''Yuki: '(goes to the kitchen & sits down on the chair) Josh: ''(prepares cereal) (puts two bowls, puts cereal on each, & pours milk on each bowl) :) '''Yuki: ':) (starts to eat) Josh: ''(starts to eat) Mmm. '''Yuki: '''I wonder if they've awaken. '''Rey: '(yawns loudly) ''Oops sorry. Good morning guys. '''Josh: '''Hey bro. '''Rey: '''I'm a bit tired today... ''(yawns) Josh: '''Okay... '''Rey: ''(splashes his face with water) (shakes head) Ahhh.. '''Yuki: '''We're the only three awake, hm? '''Josh: '''Yep.' (enters bathroom & brushes teeth with a hi-tech toothbrush) :D '''Yuki: '''Let's brush.. ''(enters bathroom & brushes teeth with a hi-tech toothbrush) ''Ahh. '''Rey: '(eats bacon & rice) '':| '''Josh: '''BTW, our companions will arrive after 30 minutes. '''Rey: '(''enters bathroom & brushes teeth with a hi-tech toothbrush) Weird.' Josh: '''So.. Ugh. XD '''Yuki: ''(kisses Josh) :) '''Josh: '(blushes deep red & kisses Yuki back) Yuki: ''(blushes deep red) Thank you... '''Josh: '''That's fine, my dear. '''Rey: '''Yeeeee! Excited much? XD '''Josh: '''Here's my Valentine's card. ''(gives a Valentine's card to Yuki) Yuki: ''(receives it & reads it)'' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ : Dear Yuki, : Yuki, you have done a very great job in the organization. Thank you for returning back. I remembered since our childhood that we'll meet each other 'til the end. I ♥ U. Happy Valentine's Day, my dear. The General of the Org & Founder of I.T.S, JTH ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yuki: 'Thank you. ''(blushes) 'Josh: '''I think it's them. ''A portal appears. ''Meanwhile with Jack & Patricia... 8:15 AM... Jack & Patricia: (wakes up, yawning) Jack: Good morning Patricia. Patricia: Good morning Jack. Happy Valentine's Day Jack: Happy Valentine's Day, I wish Blaze THC & Anu are here for Valentines Day too. Patricia: Me too Jack, me too. Jack: Right now, let's get some breakfast. Patricia: Okie dokie. Jack & Patricia: (goes out of bed & then goes to the kitchen to make breakfast & eats their cereals) Jack: That's delicious Patricia: Yeah. Now to brush our teeth & go outside to play Jack & Patricia: (goes to the bathroom & brushes their teeth) Jack: Finished. Jack & Patricia: (goes outside of the house) Patricia: Now to play outside together. Jack & Patricia: (plays together) Jack: (sighs) Oh Patricia, I really wish that we can give them Valentines Day cards to my wife & your husband. Patricia: Say, maybe they gone to take care of our kids. Jack: Yeah, maybe your right. Hope Blaze THC & Anu are ok. Patricia: I hope the same thing as well. A portal appears. Jack: Hello? Is someone there? Patricia: I think that's a portal to the Ancient Dimention & it is lived by you know who? Jack: My childhood friend from 5 years ago, Josh the Hedgehog. : So the events will be fused into ONE. '' '''Josh: ''(walks inside the portal) Jack? Jack: Josh! It's nice to see you again! (hugs Josh) How's my childhood friend doing today? '''Josh: '''Doing fine. Patricia: Hi Josh '''Josh: '''You look cute in that outfit, Patricia. '''Yuki: '''Hi. ''(is wearing a sleeveless & strapless red shirt, skin-tight red shorts, & pink boots) '' Patricia: (giggles) Thanks. (notices Yuki) Hi Yuki, your outfit looks beautiful on you. (hugs Yuki) '''Yuki: '(hugs back) ''Thank you.. Patricia: Your welcome. Jack: I sure wish that I would introduce you to my wife named "Blaze the Hedgecat", but she's not here right now. Patricia: And I really wish that I would introduce you to my husband named "Anu the Anubis Warrior", but he's not here right now either. '''Josh: '(I have heard of that Blaze THC... And that dog-headed warrior... One of Anubis' warriors.) Yuki: '''Oh.. Right now, he's going to be my husband. '''Josh: '''Hm hm hm. Jack: Nice, maybe SPARKY would like to join us. Patricia: Good idea, Jack. (pulls out her White Hand Held Computer, SPARKY from her side pocket of her Pink Pants) Ok SPARKY you can come out now. SPARKY: (appears in her holographic form) Greetings Josh & Yuki. '''Yuki: '''Hi. '''Josh: '''Hey SPARKY. SPARKY: It's very please to meet you once again. Is Rey here? Cause I want to give him my Valentine Card to him. '''Josh: '''Yeah. '''Rey: ''(is in the portal) (sees SPARKY) Hi SPARKY. ''(blushes) Assassin: '''*wakes up at last and goes to see everyone* '''Josh: ''(sees Assassin) Hey Assassin! HVD! '''Assassin: '''hi Josh '''Josh:' How's it going? We're having a Ancient Valentian Party. SPARKY: Greetings Rey, here's your valentines day card (gives Rey her Valentines Day Card) Rey: 'Thanks dear. ''(receives the Valentine's card) (reads it) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ : Dear Rey, : Once we've first met, I felt like my heart beats even louder than usual & my heart grows bigger everytime I see you, we hope that we're meant to be together forever. I love you, Rey the Hedgedragon & I really appreciate you & your love. Happy Valentines Day! Patricia's Hand Held Computer, Sexy, Pretty, Attractive, Reliable, Kind, Yellow Skunk a.k.a. SPARKY ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Rey: ''(blushes deep red) Thanks SPARKY. I ♥ U. ''(gives SPARKY his Valentine's Day card) SPARKY: Your welcome Rey. And thank you. (reads the card) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ : My dearest SPARKY, : My heart was like "Boom, boom, boom" when I first met you. I feel my heart is burning with love. I have courted you as a digital computer, even I wasn't able to court a real creature. Even you're just digital, I'll do my best to be with you always. Fate became my ally since then. I was able to say that you're sexy, pretty, attractive, reliable, kind, & yellow. I ♥ U so much, SPARKY, & thanks for appreciating my compliments. And I really thank you for appreciating my love. Happy Valentine's Day, dear. The Colonel Minor of I.T.S & your BF, ♥ Rey the Hedgedragon ♥ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ SPARKY: (blushes deep red) Awww, thanks Rey. Rey: '''You're welcome. Wait a sec, I can't hug you nor kiss you. :'( SPARKY: Oh, this is a problem. I don't have an organic body. (sniffs & wipes one of her tears from her eyes) '''Rey: '''I need ho-- Wait. I saw that you can shift into organic form. Guess I saw it... SPARKY: I guess I can give it a try. (turns her holographic form into her organic form) I did it, Rey! (hugs Rey & kisses him) '''Rey: ''(hugs back & kisses her back) ♥ SPARKY: (blushes) I love you Rey the Hedgedragon. '''Rey: '''I ♥ U too, SPARKY. :) SPARKY: (smiles happily) :D '''Josh: '''Let's go to my castle, guys. We'll have a party later 2:30 PM. Jack: Ok then. Patricia: Sure, I hope Blaze the Hedgecat & Anu the Anubis Warrior are invited to the party as well. '''Josh: '''Oh, I don't have some invitations for them. They said that they will be caring their children first for the meantime. Jack: Oh ok then. Guess that Patricia & I will write Valentines Day cards for them & give the cards to them. '''Josh: '''I see that they will receive those cards with my teleportation ability. Patricia: This is so exciting. '''Yuki: '''Yes. Patricia: (to Yuki, Frost & Scorch) So what should we do together, Girls? '''Frost: '(arrives) ''Let's go to Dad's castle, sis. '''Scorch: '''I agree. '''Yuki: '(carries a crimson red rose) Patricia: Say Yuki, what a beautiful rose you got there. Who's it for? Yuki: 'This is a sacred rose, & I cannot say the name of this recipient.. Patricia: (sadly) Oh, I see. I thought it was for Josh. '''Yuki: '... You guessed it right. Noah: (Is in a Cryolus Ice Plane with Luna & Cynthia) Man I hope we land soon ''In the castle... Yuki: 'We are going to have a Valentian party. You need to dress formally. Males have to wear black tuxedo, black trousers, & black shoes. Red trench coat is optional. Females have to wear pink dress, high-heeled shoes, gold earrings, & necklaces with a red heart pendant. Noah: (Plane Lands next to castle) Guys im gonna see if Josh can hear me if i yell Cynthia: Ok Noah: JOSH CAN YOU HEAR ME! '''Josh: '''Agreed to your suggestions, my dear Yuki. So, shall w-- ''(hears Noah) ''Wait guys, gotta see him! ''(teleports outside) ''Outside...'' '''Josh: ''(sees a plane) Is this from Cryolus...? Noah! Noah: Josh nice to see you! Cynthia: Hi Josh Luna: Hi Josh! '''Josh: '''Hey guys. Happy Valentine's Day! '''Yuki: '(appears) ''Hi Noah. Jack & Patricia: (with Yuki) '''Josh: '''How's it going? '''Waiting for Spiderboy2012 to respond. —Automaton' Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Monthly Roleplay Bash